Crimson Blue Reboot
by Psychedelic Effect
Summary: The relatively normal lives of 28 year old John Shepard along with his 22 year old step sister Jane Shepard is turned upside down when they discover there's more than a family bond between them. Drama ensues in the wake of their actions. Their relationship is tested as a shady organization starts to unravel the secrets of Mass Effect technology and biotics on the Citadel...
1. It Isn't any of my business

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to say this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction of any sort; so all opinions and reviews are welcome, be it bad or good. Secondly, this story is HEAVILY based off Saeth the Wicked's Crimson Blue. I was so intrigued by her writing that I instantly became hooked. Sadly when I saw the last update date, it seemed to me as if the story was dead. I decided to pick up where she left off and to finish up the story with my own reinterpretations of it. The beginning chapters will be virtually similar to what Saeth the Wicked has written until I get to the point where I can start adding to the plot liberally. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it and don't forget to check out Saeth the Wicked's Crimson Blue!  
**

**Chapter 1: "It isn't any of my business"**

The heavy bass drops and the flashing of purple strobe lights merely serve to disorientate John's head. _Why do people like this place so much?_ John thought to himself.

"Come on man, stop dawdling around and help me out! Look at the way that asari moves her hips. You think I have a chance with her?" Thomas suddenly said.

John only shook his as he looks at Thomas with wry amusement. Thomas was a stout man, average by all standards: white male with short black hair neatly trimmed to fit C-Sec regulations. He was more of an acquaintance than a friend to John as they have only known each other for 6 months since John's return from the Alliance military and subsequent transfer to C-Sec.

"I think you have better chances sleeping with a varren with the way you're drooling over that table Thomas" John joked as he slapped his hand on Thomas's back.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be my wingman. It's not every day that we get to head down to Flux to relax, don't ruin it for me man." Thomas protested.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it; you always talk about getting in bed with those aliens so much that I'm starting to worry about you having a xeno fetish," said John with a smirk on his face.

Their conversation quickly subsided as Jane came into John's peripherals. He noticed how her straight red locks were intensified by the purple strobe lights. She grabbed John's hands by the wrists and started pulling them towards herself in an attempt to pull him up to his feet.

"Come on boys, I thought we were going to dance; not sit around checking out the girls," Jane quipped.

John delicately untangled himself from Jane's grip and said, "Sorry Jane, not tonight. I think I had one too many drinks and you know how ridiculous I look out there. You go have fun, better yet, take Thomas with you instead."

Jane's green eyes stared back into John's eyes with disapproval as she started to pout her lips. Her cheeks started to puff into a chubbiness similar to that of a blowfish. _Damn, why does she have to be so adorable? _John thought to himself. He quickly gave his mind a mental punch to push those thoughts out of his head as Jane finally resigned and said, "Fine, be that way John. You better not leave by yourself again without me like last time or you're not getting dinner tonight."

Jane reluctantly turned around and walked back to her asari friend. They continued dancing to the rhythmic beats of the music as John watched.

"I wish I was as lucky as you John, I mean, come on. You live in the same house as her and she even cooks for you. What more can a guy ask for?" Thomas said with mock jealousy.

John couldn't help but agree with his friend's teasing. "Yeah, I'm one god darn lucky bastard huh?" John replied.

"Ok, cross the asari off the list, you think I have a chance with Jane? I mean after all, she is your sister. You know her best," Thomas said.

John quickly corrected him, "Step-sister," and as he glanced back at Jane he sternly replied, "I wouldn't know, it isn't any of my business".

…


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

It's 2172, twenty years after the culminations of the First Contact War between humanity and the turians has come to an end. Although humanity had a rough introduction into the galactic community, it has gone a long way from being the new kid on the block. Hannah Wilson was recently promoted to C-Sec District Commissioner, a highly respectable position befitting of such a grandeur title. She became what people believed to be a living example of human coexistence and compromise with aliens. It was there where Hannah met Danielle Shepard, rear admiral of the Alliance navy; and became Hannah 'Shepard' Wilson five years later.

Hannah finally arrives at the praesidium, with her six year old daughter, Jane, in tow.

Jane was looking forward to this day, the day where she would meet that boy whom her mother was always talking about. She was constantly fidgeting in the taxi-cab as she looked out with wide eyes when they reached their destination. There stood a large Victorian style house with huge black gates surrounding it, a sight not common to the praesidium. Plant decorations were lined up along the walls of the house, spaced out with a few meters between each one.

"Let's go meet your new family Jane," Hannah interrupted Jane's momentary awe.

They walked, hand in hand, to the front steps of the large house. Hannah pressed on the hologram panel to the side of the door causing the chime to reverberate throughout the house. The door swung open revealing a broad shouldered man, Danielle Shepard, with his hands on a young twelve years old boy's shoulder. The boy looked miniscule compared to his father who loomed over him.

Danielle enthusiastically said, "Welcome home darling, I trust that your ride here went smoothly," as he took quick peck at Hannah's cheek.

Hannah responded, "Everything was fine honey," and then she looked down at the boy in front of them as she pulled Jane's hand so that the two children were face to face. "Say hello dear, this is your new brother, John." Hannah said with a soothing tone.

Jane inspected the boy in front of her. He was taller than her by at least two heads and he had stunning blue eyes. She was at a loss for words even though she was looking forward to this moment for the whole day. A brief silence followed, _He's going to think I'm a weirdo if I don't introduce myself properly, _Jane thought. Luckily enough for her, she didn't have to say anything.

"Hey there," John said with a smile on his face as he placed his hand on top of her head. He started rubbing his hand left and right on her head causing her red hair to frizz up. "Since you look like a clumsy girl, I guess that means I'm going to have to take care of you huh?"

Jane looked up at him, half astonished and half relieved that John was so lenient and carefree. She was content with the prospect of having a role model figure to take care of her so she nodded her head in agreement and grinned back. _It looks like everything is going to be just fine, _Jane thought to herself.

…


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**6 months ago**

"Brother!" Jane yelled as she rushed forward to embrace John in her arms. Her sudden charge was almost enough to knock John off his feet. He returned the gesture by squeezing her tightly with one hand while his other hand pulled her head closer to his chest. To bystanders it was a funny scene really. Jane being at least two heads shorter with her small body frame while John was far bulkier with his broad shoulders, yet somehow she almost toppled him over.

"I missed you too Jane, damn is it good to be on solid ground again," John said as he closed his eyes and held his sister in his arms. The scent of her strawberry shampoo started filling his nostrils. Their grips finally became lax after what must've been at least a minute. He opened his eyes and looked up and down at his sister. Although he has seen her on vid-chats over the extranet many times during his tour, seeing the person in the flesh was another thing. He noticed how she had become a lot slimmer and how flawless her skin was compared to her teenage years. John's right eyebrow started to rise as he stared at her developed figure.

Jane responded to his inspection of her, "What, you don't recognize your own sister? I mean I did grow up a lot over the past few years…I had to".

John's eyes furrowed as he heard the last of Jane's sentence roll off her tongue. "Where's mother? I thought she was going to be here waiting with you," John inquired as he looked around the docks. There was no other human in the vicinity, only a few turians standing guard along the entrance to the praesidium with Volus merchants ordering their men to offload their supplies in a hurry.

"Mother couldn't make it, something came up at C-Sec. She really wanted to be here though, she told me to tell you 'welcome back' in her stead, "Jane said solemnly.

John noticed how Jane started averting eye contact with him and said as he smiled," Stop looking so glum! Don't worry about me, I haven't seen her for over ten years, one more day isn't going to kill me. You on the other hand, are a different story. We're going out for dinner tonight, treats on me".

Jane's eyes widened with renewed joy and she replied, "Really? Then let's go already!", as she started to pull her brother's upper arm with both hands leading him to the praesidium entrance.

_I'll take care of her this time, I owe her too much for not being here for her for the past ten years. This time I won't leave her alone again. _John thought to himself as he looked down at his sister who was tugging his arm.

…

"Phew, that was a good dinner, hadn't had food like that in a while with all those military rations the Alliance serves," John said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I know right? Food is definitely better when you're talking to someone instead of just scarfing the food down without even looking at what you're eating," Jane replied.

They were eating at a Japanese restaurant by the name of Umami where they had finished their food rather quickly, probably within the first half an hour they had arrived there. The remaining of their stay was composed of long winded stories they told each other.

"…and the guy's face was red with embarrassment. I wish you could've saw his face, it was hilarious," Jane said with a lighthearted laugh as John joined her in laughter.

John kept to his promises and he footed the bill even though his credit chit was surely crying. They left the restaurant and decided they should take a leisurely stroll along the praesidium overlooking the lake as exercise. However, John had to excuse himself and he left Jane to wait for him as he ran to the bathroom.

…

"Whew, that felt good," John said in relief as he walked out of the bathroom.

As he walked back out to the praesidium, he noticed there was a turian talking to Jane. His moves seemed sluggish and Jane was obviously in distress. John walked up behind the turian and tapped him twice on his shoulder.

"Hey, I think you're bothering her, so why don't we both do each other a favor and you leave her alone" John threatened. As the turian whipped around to look at the person who was interrupting him from his hunting, John noticed how the veins of his eyes were thick with a red tinge; telltale signs of red sand usage.

"…Who do you think you are buddy? Unless she's your bitch, move it," said the turian with his raspy voice as he turned back around to look at Jane.

This time, John didn't hesitate. He took his left hand and placed it on the turian's shoulder to whip him around as he drove a right hook square into the turian's mandibles, knocking him down to the floor. Jane certainly didn't approve of his excessive use of force and she started dragging him away from the crowd that was starting to form from the commotions.

"What, I was protecting you from that creep, he was going to-"John said until he looked back to see the incoming turian knuckle laced with a biotic aura going for his face.

*Whack*

The punch connected and John blacked out.

…

"Brother, please don't go. I need you here, with me," sobbed Jane. She has been holding back her tears the whole ride there until they finally reached the docks.

"I'm sorry Jane, I can't think of any better way for me to protect our home. Batarian activity in Council Space has been increasing recently. It's only a matter of time until full scale war is going to break out with them. This is the only way I can think of protecting you and mom, by securing our borders in Council Space; like father is doing," John replied with a reluctant tone.

They shared a long hug in front of the shuttle sent to pick up John for his Alliance training. John took his hand and rubbed her head like he did when they first met each other.

"I'll be back Jane, I'll protect you, wait for me," John said as he turned his back and stepped into the shuttle.

"You big idiot, I don't need the world safe…I only need you safe here with me," Jane whispered as she watched the shuttle launch into space as tears streamed down her cheeks.

…

*Smack smack smack*

"Wake up already John! Stop sleeping already," Jane said as she continues to slap John lightly on his face to wake him up.

John's eyes finally opened. He was in a daze. "Ugh, what happened to me?" John questioned as he grabbed his head with both of his hands. He opened his eyes and sees a turian slumping face down against the wall and the floor. _What the hell just happened?_ John thought to himself.

"Well, I had to finish the fight that you started and as you can see, he didn't know what he was messing with," Jane said as she crossed her arms across her chest and stood in such a way suggested a great deal of confidence. Her cockiness was well justified, that turian was knocked out cold.

"How did you-" John started to question until Jane interrupted him.

"I hope you didn't forget that I'm a biotic" Jane reminded him through demonstrating her biotic powers by holding her right fist out and forming a blue corona of dark energy.

_Oh yeah, that. _John said to himself. "Looks like you're gonna be doing the protecting instead of me now huh?" John joked as he tried to stand up. He got onto his feet with a great deal of effort but then he faltered and stumbled. Jane managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Very funny big guy, let's get you home," Jane mused. She grabbed his right arm and swung it behind her neck and shoulders so that she could support him.

The walk to their house was a short one, thank goodness for Jane. She was getting tired of carrying John. At least he offered to walk on his own when he regained his bearings when they were halfway there.

"This house didn't change at all. Look, that dent in the wall is still there! Remember when you pitched that baseball at me and you accidentally used your biotics to shoot it at me? Damn that was a close one; you almost knocked my head off!" John said ecstatically as he reminisced about their childhood.

"Hey! I already apologized for that, you know I didn't mean to whip it at you that hard," Jane protested with a pout on her lips, "Now I wish you hadn't duck so fast since you're making fun of me for it," she said in a playful tone.

John chuckled at the sight of his sister pretending to be mad and soon Jane did too.

They entered the house and Jane situated John to the living room couch. She quickly went to grab some ice and medi-gel from the kitchen and returned to the living room. John looked at her in confusion.

"What's that for?" he pondered.

"What else is it for, your black eye," she answered him.

"You mean to tell me that I walked around the praesidium with a black eye? Now that isn't good for my reputation with the ladies around here, "he joked.

Jane applied the ice and medi-gel to John's eye, "Consider it as punishment for causing trouble on your first day back, "she answered wryly as she applied more pressure than necessary.

"Oww oww oww," John stammered in response to Jane's roughness, "I learned my lesson, be gentle mom!" he begged in mock surrender.

They both laughed.


End file.
